Goldilocks
Childhood Once Upon a Time, there was a little girl called Goldilocks whose hair was the color of gold. One day, she took a walk in the woods and came to a house where three bears lived - a papa bear, a mama bear and a baby bear. The bears weren't home, but they'd left their door unlocked, and so Goldilocks came in. There were three bowls of porridge she tasted. Papa Bear's was too hot, Mama Bear's was too cold, but Baby Bear's was just right. Goldie ate Baby Bear's food, for she was hungry. Then there were three chairs she tested. Papa Bear's was too hard, Mama Bear's was too soft, but Baby Bear's was just right — or it would've been if it hadn't broken under her. Then there were three beds she tested. Papa Bear's was too hard, Mama Bear's was too soft, but Baby Bear's was just right, and she fell asleep there. Then the bears came home. They saw the evidence of the break-in, the eating of porridge, the sitting in chairs, the sleeping in beds. Goldilocks didn't wake up until they got there. When she did awake she promptly fled. However she would end up being forgiven and forming a friendship with the child Jack Bear. Adulthood As an Adult, Goldilocks joined a group of Assassins in training. She also pursued a romantic relationship with Jack Bear. After leaving the organization she became a Mercenary. Life as a Princess Goldilocks through marriage to a Prince that would die and live her widowed, became a Princess, known as Pretty Goldilocks. King George fell in love with her from her description, but much to the king's disappointment, she rejected his ambassador, saying she had no wish to be married. A young courtier and royal favorite, called Charming, told his friends that if he had gone, she would have accepted, and the king threw him in prison. He lamented his fate, and the king, hearing, told him what he had said was the cause of it. Charming said that he would have drawn such a picture of the king as to make him irresistible to her, and the king decided to send him. On the way, he helped a carp that was out of water, a raven being chased by an eagle, and an owl caught in a net; each one promised to help him. When he attempted to bring his master's suit before the princess, she told him that she had lost a ring in the river and was so vexed that she would not listen to any suit unless the ambassador brought back her ring. His dog, Frisk, advised him to try, and the carp brought him the ring. When he brought it to Goldilocks, she told him that a giant who was a prince had tried to marry her and was troubling her subjects. She could not listen unless he killed the giant. He went to fight it, and with the raven's aid in pecking the giant's eyes during the fight, he succeeded. Goldilocks refused unless he brought her some water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty, and the owl fetched the water for him. The princess agreed then and made preparations to go and marry the king, although she at times wished they could stay, and she would marry Charming. Charming refused to be disloyal to his king. Goldilocks married the king but remained fond of Charming, and Charming's enemies told the king that she praised him so highly, he should be jealous. The king had Charming thrown in a tower. When Goldilocks begged for his freedom, the king refused, but decided to rub his face with the water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty to please her. A maid had broken that bottle, though, and replaced it with another, not knowing the other bottle was actually a potent poison used for executing nobles by rubbing their faces with it. King George was killed and Goldilocks as the Queen released Charming and married him. Their relationship would not last and the two were divorced. = Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tale Characters